


Whirlwind Weekend: Vega the Matchmaker

by DestinyMass



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyMass/pseuds/DestinyMass
Summary: Kaidan has been avoiding Steve for a while. Steve thinks he's done something to upset Kaidan, and James realises he needs to help these two idiots.





	Whirlwind Weekend: Vega the Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarletLoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletLoup/gifts).



Kaidan had been acting strange. Steve had first noticed the change in the biotic’s demeanour almost a week ago, when he had approached Kaidan and James after a mission. The unusually chatty biotic had quietened almost immediately after he realised Steve was within earshot. James had shifted uncomfortably at the sudden silence, before beaming at Steve.

“Esteban! Perfect timing, I need your help cleaning our gear, it got a little, er, slimy down there,”

Steve had raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, instead motioning to Vega to lead him to the equipment. He had smiled at Kaidan, and said with a wink;

“Duty calls, see you later Alenko,”

“Yeah… later,” was Kaidan’s reply.

Clearly not going to get anything further from the man, Steve had turned around and followed James to the armoury, chalking up Kaidan’s behaviour to an incoming migraine. The poor biotic could get them at the drop of a hat and would change from sociable to recluse just as fast. All thought of his strange encounter soon left Steve’s mind as James had quickly put him to work, wiping off slime from armour and polishing and lubricating every inch of the equipment that Steve thought he’d be doing the motions in his sleep. And with that, the uncomfortable encounter with Kaidan was forgotten. Until today.

* * *

 

“Alenko and Vega, the Commander would like the pleasure of your company on the Citadel today, grumbled something about needing muscle. And I guess you’re there to look pretty Kaidan,” announced Joker, his voice echoing through the ship. Steve had woken up early, and was already under the shuttle, rewiring the engines to allow the Kodiak to reach top speeds sooner, and only heard Joker’s jest.

“He is pretty,” he mumbled to himself, wiping another oil stain off his arm.

He continued to work on the shuttle undisturbed, and had just finished putting the panelling back into place when he saw a pair of boots walk past, stopping at his discarded shirt, which the oil had stained black. Recognising the boots as Shepard’s, he could make out muffled talking from above.

“Has he just evaporated? I swear I thought he’d be down here,” Steve heard Shepard say.

“Maybe he left to take a shower, you might have just missed him Alenko,” Vega said, clearly teasing the recently arrived pair of boots.

“Actually, a showers next on my to do list,” announced Steve, pushing himself from underneath the shuttle to the greet the surprised trio.

James grinned, a messy Steve usually meant some new toy or adaptation he got to play around with. Shepard groaned, since a messy Steve was prone to leaving oil trails from the cargo bay to the showers, and probably back again. And EDI, whether as a joke or not, had taken to complaining about Steve making a mess of ‘her primary body’. Kaidan was just staring at the bare-chested Steve, almost ogling the man’s body, which was surprisingly more defined than Kaidan had been expecting, and the slick oil was only adding to the picture Kaidan was painting in his head. Realising he was probably slack jawed, he quickly attempted to compose himself, and asked a question to divert his attention.

“What have you been working on this time?”

“Oh, just a little improvement to the top speed. It shouldn’t take as long now,” Steve replied, picking up his shirt and using it to wipe the back of his neck.

“Yeah, that’s what I like to hear Esteban!” exclaimed James, extending his hand to Steve for a high five.

“Not bad Cotez. And you’ve still got enough time to take a quick shower before we arrive at the citadel,” Shepard pointed out.

“That’s actually not a bad idea Commander, I was hoping to stop by the Alliance offices and see if they got my requisition order,” replied Steve.

“Ooh, what ya requisitioning?” asked James.

“You’ll find out when I’ve finished putting it together big guy,” Steve winked as he walked towards the lift.

“After all, I wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise,”

After Steve had left, Shepard and Vega spent some time examining the adjustments he had made, while Kaidan stood quietly to the side, his mind still focused on the sight of semi-naked Steve. Despite what he had thought, he was not hiding his thoughts very well, as James loudly exclaimed from the shuttle’s cockpit;

“Just tell him you like him already! Then you can stop pining and spending half the night _thinking_ about him”

Shepard’s head peaked out of the shuttle door upon hearing James’ outburst.

“What’s this? Kaidan, do you like Steve?” he asked, a sly smile on his face.

“What? No, it’s just that, well I guess I do, but nothing would happen anyway, I heard about his husband and-“

“Let me stop you there Kai.” Said Shepard, a little surprised by the Major’s sudden outburst.

“I’ve spoken to Steve about Robert. The memory is still fresh for him true, but he’s trying not to let that stop him from pursuing another relationship. Give it a chance,” he offered.

“Maybe, I don’t know,” sighed Kaidan.

* * *

 

The citadel was awash with activity, as always. After agreeing to meet up with Shepard and the others later, Steve had taken off towards the Alliance offices to check on his requisition. If he was honest, he wasn’t surprised it hadn’t been fulfilled yet, the powers that be could really take their time when they wanted. Still having some time to kill, he decided to head for the marketplace and browse through the shops. As he walked he couldn’t help but recall how odd Kaidan had been the last few days. He wasn’t speaking with him often, he spent a lot of time just looking at him blankly, and the few conversations he had with Kaidan had been short and mostly work oriented. He wondered if he had done something to upset him, Steve really hoped he hadn’t because it meant either trying to figure out what he had done so he could apologise or outright ask Kaidan what was wrong.

Steve was lost deep in his thoughts when he bumped into James, who had also been looking through the shops after Shepard and Kaidan had been summoned for a spectre meeting. Once he had heard James’ stomach growling, he insisted on finding somewhere to grab lunch, with James gratefully agreeing. They settled on a small, human run tapas bar. Steve opted to get a bottle of wine to share, figuring it would help take the edge off the bitching that he and James were sure to hear if the spectre meeting went poorly.

“This is actually a pretty good bottle,” Steve remarked after taking a few sips.

“Maybe I could see if I can get a bottle to give to Kaidan, if he likes wine that is,”

“Wine for Kaidan? How come?” James asked curiously, wondering if maybe Kaidan’s feelings were requited.

“I think I’ve done something to piss him off, but I’m not sure what. I could give it to him as a peace offering, and maybe he’ll tell me what’s up,”

James snorted wine out his nose before erupting into raucous laughter. Clutching his side, with tears streaming down his face, he looked at Steve and tried to compose himself.

“Esteban, you’ve not done anything to piss him off. I wasn’t going to say anything but I think I need to so you two don’t end up dancing in circles. Kaidan likes you. As in wants to lie down under you likes you. He hasn’t wanted to say anything in case he upset you, but I’m telling you this for both your interests’ and so I don’t lose my sanity hearing Kaidan pine after you,” James said plainly, hoping to cut through the tension so that these two idiots realised they were both interested and so he could finally get a decent night’s sleep for once.

“Kaidan, likes me? Are you sure? He is very handsome, but I thought he was after Shepard?”

“Maybe once, ages ago, but we all know which crewmate Shepard’s been eyeing up. Trust me, he likes you, very much. Did you not see how he was staring at you earlier, I think you might have to dress up as an oil covered wrench jockey again, you’ll probably give him all kinds of feelings,” James smirked.

“Oh, well, I guess Kaidan and I need to have a chat,” said Steve, staring into his wine glass, a smile creeping across his face.

As they had suspected, both Shepard and Kaidan had returned from their meeting in bad moods. Shepard was cursing out every single council member _and_ spectre so quickly Steve could barely keep up. Kaidan was quiet again, though his own frustration was clearly visible as his skin was sparking occasionally with his biotics. Letting Shepard cool down, Steve tapped Kaidan on the shoulder, and asked him to follow him. Kaidan gulped, already worried about what Steve would have to say to him. Kaidan followed him to one of the many balconies that overlooked the Citadel’s arms, and was surprised when Steve produced a bottle of wine and a pair of glasses. Accepting the glass offered to him, he took a deep breath, and was about to speak when Steve’s lips met his own in a quick kiss. Kaidan took a step back, shocked.

“Sorry,” Steve grinned.

“I couldn’t resist, not after a little Vega told me you’re into me,”

Kaidan went red and stuttered.

“H-he told you? Steve I-“

Steve held a finger to Kaidan’s lips, silencing him.

“He told me pretty much everything, and I want to say something before anything else. Robert was a huge part of my life, and he always will be. That doesn’t mean I’m not going to move on, or commit fully to another man. If you can’t tell, there is one I actually kinda like,” he smiled, and removed his finger from Kaidan’s lips.

“Well, I-I’m glad to hear that Steve. I didn’t want my feelings to get in the way of our friendship, but if it’s alright with you then, then I’m happy, and I’d like to start this all over,”

“Lucky for you I’d like that too. Why don’t we head back to the Normandy? We can talk some more, and Shepard and James can do what they do best, get drunk and headbutt a Krogan or two,” Steve grinned.

* * *

 

Much later, and a long conversation afterwards, Steve and Kaidan had effectively become an item, with the pair agreeing that all they’d been through they were well past a first date. After much prodding, Kaidan had also convinced Steve to share with him the details of his secret project.

“-So I’ve been requisitioning the parts a few at a time, so hopefully the Alliance won’t realise what I’m doing,”

“That’s not a bad idea Steve, but you know, you’ve a spectre on your side now, I can just go requisition a complete one,” Kaidan replied.

“Really? Oh that would be wonderful, Mr spectre,” Steve grinned back,

“Perhaps this wrench jockey could offer you something in return for your help,” he added suggestively.

“Hmm, I can think of a thing or two that would make it up to me,” Kaidan growled back, his lips closing in on Steve’s, and his hands gliding up his thigh, working their way up Steve’s shirt.

Of course, it wouldn’t be the Normandy without a reminder that they were on a military ship belonging to a hero without some sort of interruption. Said interruption came in the form of James entering the sleeping quarters he and Steve shared.

“Woah! Esteban, that’s my bed! Use your own!” the yelling drew several others to the room, and they were greeted by the sight of a sheepish looking Major and shuttle pilot, dishevelled and nude.

_Months later_

“So, you’re finally gonna show us what you’ve been working on Steve? I understand you roped Kaidan into it,” Shepard spoke, excited after being promised Steve’s project would help relax everyone.

“Yes I am. And I didn’t have to do much work in the end. I was getting all the parts separately and putting it together. But it turns out having a spectre for a boyfriend is incredibly helpful, and he managed to get a whole one instead,” Steve replied.

“Okay then Esteban, put your money where your mouth is and let us see!” exclaimed James.

Steve chuckled, and pulled a white sheet off of a machine that he had kept tucked away in the furthest corner of the cargo bay.

“It’s a zero gravity chamber. You get in and float in the pitch black. It’s incredibly relaxing and it’ll help soothe your muscles to,” he announced, switching it on.

“Who wants to go first?”

James raised his hand.

“I believe I should get first go, both as a thank you for playing matchmaker and as compensation for ruining my bed,”

Steve laughed, and looked at Kaidan, who nodded.

“Fine, consider this your apology present,” Steve opened up the device, and let James get in.

Turning it on and closing the door, he set a thirty minute timer, and lay his head on Kaidan’s shoulder.

“We do owe him I guess,”

“Definitely, never would have expected James to be a matchmaker,” Kaidan replied.       


End file.
